Servant
by Mayumi Yoshida
Summary: Claire menjadi pembantu di rumah keluarga Hilton. apa yang akan terjadi dengannya?  warning: OOC, aneh, ga nyambung.    RnR   ini sebagai pengganti fic2 berchapter yang Mayumi Hapus
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Claire**

A/N:Saya datang lagi membuat fic pengganti Claire3x , my diary, dan Volcano town & Easter ruins (cuma 1 sih penggantinya :p) Saya menghapus fic Claire3x, my diary dan Volcano town & Easter ruins *digetok* maafkan saya karena memotong cerita yang sedang ditunggu2 para readers, tapi saya rasa fic itu hancur sekali dan saya ingin mengulangnya dari awal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Warning: all is Claire's POV

"Saya akan bekerja sebaik-baiknya. Saya akan usahakan itu."

"Kalau begitu terimakasih, kau bisa bekerja besok, mengasuh anak-anakku dan mengurus rumah."

"Baik, saya sangat berterimakasih karena diperbolehkan bekerja disini."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Namaku Claire, Claire McVee. Sekarang aku bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah milik keluarga besar Hilton. Aku butuh uang untuk membiayai sekolah adikku dan untuk kehidupan sehari-hari keluargaku.

-Next Day-

Aku menguap, lalu melirik weker di sampingku yang terus-terusan berdering. Aku dengan malas mematikan weker itu.

"Jam 5 pagi… Sudah saatnya aku keluar dari Inn," gumamku seraya mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Aku melepas pakaianku, lalu menyalakan _shower_. Air hangat membuatku sedikit nyaman. Setelah selesai, aku melilitkan handuk biruku dan keluar kamar mandi.

"Yap! Hari pertama dimulai!"

.

.

"Ini daftar kerjamu, jangan lupa ya… Oh iya, jam 12 anak-anakku pulang. Pastikan kau sudah menyiapkan makan siang," jelas nona Jill panjang lebar. "Oh iya, ini kunci kamar anakku."

"Baik," kataku sambil meraih kertas yang disondorkan nona Jill _plus _kuncinya. Lalu meneliti kertas itu.

"Kalau begitu saya berangkat kerja dulu," pamit nona Jill, lalu pergi.

"Pertama, menyapu. Kedua, mengepel. Ketiga, membereskan kamar Gennifer dan Mark. Keempat masak," gumamku membaca daftar kerja itu.

1 jam kemudian, pekerjaanku membersihkan lantai rumah ini selesai. _Sekarang membereskan kamar Gennifer dan Mark… Di lantai dua, ya?_ pikirku lalu naik ke atas.

"Ah, ketemu, Gennifer dan Mark," gumamku membaca tulisan di depan sebuah pintu, aku mengambil kunci yang berada di kamtungku, lalu memasukkan ujung benda bergerigi itu ke lubang pintu.

Kamar terbuka. Aku segera menyapukan pandanganku. Ada dua ranjang, dua meja belajar, satu televisi, dan sebuah meja bulat rendah bersama bantal duduknya. _Mewahnya.._ batinku.

Aku menghampiri kasur ber_bedcover_ pink. Lalu mengencangkan seprai ranjang itu, membenarkan letak bantal dan gulingnya. Lalu melipat selimut yang sedikit berantakan.

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi ranjang yang tadi. Menghampiri ranjang berwarna biru yang tidak kalah berantakkannya. Aku menyibak selimut biru itu, lalu terbelalak kaget.

"Basah? apa Mark masih mengompol?" tanyaku seraya melepaskan seprai biru bergambar mobil itu, lalu meletakkannya di lantai.

Selimut dan gulingnya juga basah. Aku terpaksa melepas semuanya. Mulai dari seprai, selimut, sarung bantal, dan sarung guling.

Dengan santai aku berjalan ke sebuah lemari yang bertuliskan _'LEMARI BEDCOVER'_, lalu membuka lemari itu. Ups, ternyata masih ada dua pintu. Satu pintu bertuliskan '_MARK'_ dan satu pintu lagi bertuliskan _'Gennifer'_ _Unik sekali lemari ini_ pikirku.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung membuka pintu bertuliskan '_MARK' _dan mengambil sepasang _bedcover_ berwarna hijau.

Aku lalu membereskan kasur Mark, setelah itu mengambil 2 gelas kotor dan 1 piring dengan serpihan-serpihan kue. Mejanya sedikit kotor, aku lalu menyemprot meja itu dengan semprotan yang daritadi kubawa dan mengelapnya.

.

.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menata makanan-makanan di meja, bel pintu berbunyi sangat keras dan membuatku melemparkan sendok yang sedang kupegang hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Aaah," pekikku pelan saat sendok itu berbenturan dengan lantai. Aku menghela nafas singkat lalu mengambil sendok itu.

Dengan sedikit berlari kecil dan sendok masih ditangan, aku berhasil berada di depan pintu depan. Aku lalu membuka pintu itu.

"Ah.. Mark dan… Gennifer, ya?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Iya!" jawab anak yang perempuan. Aku meyakinkan itu adalah Gennifer.

"Kalau kakak siapa?" tanya anak yang laki-laki. Yang kuyakinkan itu Mark.

"Nama kakak Claire McVee, kakak bekerja sebagai pembantu disini. Apakah nona Jill sudah memberitahu kalian?" tanyaku.

"Oooh, iya, _Mommy _sudah menceritakannya," jawab Mark.

Mark memiliki rambut cokelat tebal, poninya cokelat muda. Umurnya sepertinya masih sekitar 8-9 tahun. Kulitnya putih, matanya besar, membuatku sangat gemas melihatnya.

Gennifer hampir sama dengan Mark, namun lebih identik dengan Jill. Rambut panjangnya diikat kuda dan berwarna cokelat umurnya lebih tua dari Mark. Kira-kira 10-11 tahunan.

"Ka-kalau begitu kalian ganti baju dulu, ya. Kakak sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kalian," tawarku seraya mendorong halus kepala mereka agar masuk.

Mereka menurut, lalu masuk ke rumah. aku menutup pintu dan menguncinya, lalu mengikui mereka ke lantai dua.

Aku mengambil baju milik kaus dengan ikon tersenyum dan celana pendek.

"Mark bisa memakai baju sendiri?" tanyaku seraya memberikan kaus dan celana itu kepada Mark.

Mark mengangguk kuat-kuat. Aku tersenyum, lalu menoleh ke arah Gennifer. Gennifer sendiri sudah berpakaian gaun terusan pendek bercorak bunga, lebih mewah dari Mark.

Aku menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kita turun ke bawah, ya."

"Kakak duluan saja menyiapkan makanannya, Mark ingin menonton video dulu… Hm.. _Scooby doo_," kata Mark sera memamerkan sebuah kaset berjudul _Scooby doo_.

"Kalau begitu kakak akan mengambilkan makanan Mark dan Gennifer kesini, ya," tawarku.

"Iya kakak!" jawab keduanya serempak.

Aku tersenyum kecil, lalu meninggalkan kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Bel pintu berbunyi, aku bergegas membuka pintu. _Pasti itu nona Jill dan Tuan Kai,_ pikirku.

Tebakanku tudak betul 100%. Yang datang hanya Nona Jill sendiri, tidak bersama Tuan Kai.

"Selamat datang nona Jill, saya sudah menyiapkan air panas di kamar nona," sambutku ramah.

"Terima kasih, saya lelah sekali… Bisa kau buatkan saya secangkir teh?" katanya seraya melepas mantel bulu dan tasnya lalu memberikannya kepadaku.

"Baik nona," jawabku patuh, lalu berjalan ke dapur.

15 menit kemudian aku sudah berada di depan pintu kamar nona Jill dengan baki berisi sepasang cangkir dan teko.

Perlahan, aku mengetuk pintu. "Ini saya, Claire, mengantarkan teh yang nona pesan."

"Masuk."

Aku membuka pintu perlahan, kudapatkan nona Jill sedang menyisir rambutnya. Dia sudah memakai gaun tidur.

Dia memberiku isyarat agar menaruh tehnya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Oh iya Claire, kau boleh pulang sekarang, terimakasih untuk kerja hari ini."

"Sama-sama nona."

"Kau pulang kemana?"

"Ngg… Menginap di Inn."

"Karena kamu baru pertama kali disini, jadi ini gajimu." nona Jill mengambil amplop cokelat dari lacinya.

"Be-benar nona?"

"Iya, untuk membayar sewa kamar dan makan."

"Terimakasih kalau begitu nona, saya permisi dulu," pamitku.

"Sama-sama."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

TBC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Blacksmith

**Servant****: Chap.2 : Blacksmith**

A/N: Yap! Chapter dua dilanjutkan Enjoy~~~

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chap.2

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Suasana Inn masih berisik. Dengan malas, aku berjalan ke arah Ann yang sedang repot mengurus seorang perempuan.

"Ann, aku pulang, kuncinya mana… Ya?" tanyaku menggaruk kepalaku.

"Apa, Claire?" tanya Ann yang sepertinya tidak mendengar suaraku.

"Kuncinya mana, ya?" aku mengeraskan suaraku.

"Oooh.. Ini kuncinya, istirahat saja dulu Claire, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu," Ann memberikan kunci perak kepadaku.

"Iya, Ann," jawabku menerima kunci itu lalu berjalan ke atas.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku. Masih terdengar sayup-sayup suara orang mabuk dari lantai bawah Inn. Aku menghela nafas panjang seraya melempar tasku ke kasur.

_Rasanya lelah sekali.._ keluhku dalam hati. Aku lalu membuka _sweater_ku dan melemparnya ke atas tas yang sudah tergeletak di kasur.

Aku mengambil handuk biruku. _Ah.. Ini, kan hari pertama.._ batinku dalam hati.

Air hangat membuat aku segar kembali. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya rasa lelahku hilang.

Aku berjalan menuju lemari cokelat besar yang terletak di sudut ruangan. _Pakai apa, ya? _aku menoleh melihat jam dinding. Jam 09.10 ah, Inn sudah tutup. Pasti yang lain juga sudah pulang.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku lalu mengambil piyama polkadotku dan memakainya. Lalu berjalan ke kaca rias dan menyisir rambutku.

Aku keluar kamar dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Akibatnya, aku menabrak seseorang.

Bruukk!

"Aduuh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, dong!" bentak seseorang.

"Ma.. Maaf, aku buru-buru," aku menengadah unruk melihat lawan bicara.

"Ah sudahlah," keluh orang itu seraya merapatkan topinya. Aku hanya bengong menatapnya berlari ke kamarnya.

_Eh? Siapa dia? Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang begini?_ tanyaku kepada diri sendiri. _Bukan… Bukan… Jangan pikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, Claire!_

Aku segera bangun dan berlari ke lantai bawah Inn.

.

.

.

-Next day-

Krrriiiiing! Tek.

"Uuukh.. Aku masih ngantuk…" keluhku. Dengan malas-malasan aku berjalan mengambil handuk dan mandi.

.

.

Aku turun ke bawah dengan seragam kerjaku yang biasa. Agar tidak terlalu mencolok, aku memakai _sweater _merahku.

"Selamat pagi, Claire! Kau mau berangkat kerja?" sapa Ann riang.

"Selamat pagi…" balasku lemas sambil duduk di meja kayu Inn.

"Ini sarapannya! Oh iya, aku sudah menyediakan _sandwich_ untuk makan siangmu disana," Ann memberikan kotak bekal polos.

"Makasih, Ann," aku tersenyum riang.

"Sama-sama. Aku tahu kemarin kau tidak makan siang," Ann pergi ke dapur.

"Eeeh? Kau bisa tahu? Darimana?" pertanyaanku mungkin tidak didengar oleh Ann.

Aku kembali melahap sarapanku seraya memperhatikan sekeliling. Mataku tertuju pada cowok yang kemarin.

"Ah.. Menyebalkan, kasar sekali, sih dia kemarin. Aku, kan tidak sengaja," gumamku kesal.

"Tidak sengaja apanya?"

"A… Ann! Kamu kok tiba-tiba ada disini?" tanyaku kaget kepada Ann yang sudah ada di depanku. Tangannya memegang segelas susu.

"Aku lupa mengambilkan minum untukmu," Ann meletakkan gelasnya di samping piringku dan duduk di depanku.

"_Thanks_," kataku simpel.

"_Well,_ tadi kau bilang apa? Tak sengaja?" Ann menopangkan dagunya.

"Ng… Bukan apa-apa, kok, hahaha.." aku mengibaskan tanganku.

"Ann! Aku minta susu segelas!"

"Huh, mengganggu saja!" gerutu Ann lalu pergi ke dapur.

Aku mengelap mulutku dan meraih tasku. Tak lupa memasukkan kotak bekalku ke dalam tas.

Aku melangkah keluar dari Inn. Lalu berjalan ke rumah tempat aku kerja.

"Claire, akhirnya kau datang! Oh iya, nanti jam 11 kamu pergi ke _Blacksmith_, ya! Tolong asah pisauku!" pinta nona Jill lalu segera pergi setelah aku mengiyakan.

.

.

_Claire, tolong kau belanja bahan makanan, ya! Ini daftarnya dan uangnya._ Aku menemukan memo di atas kulkas dengan uang sebesar 50000 G. Harus belanja sebanyak apa dengan uang sebesar ini?

_Ah, sudah jam 11, lebih baik aku pergi belanja setelah mengasah pisau milik Nona Jill_, pikirku lalu mengambil seplastik pisau milik Nona Jill, Lalu keluar rumah.

Aku menemukan toko _Blacksmith_ dengan cepat. Wajar saja, tokonya dekat dengan rumah Nona Jill.

"Permisi.. Bisakah saya.."

Prak! sebuah kalung dengan manik-manik aneh dilempar ke lantai oleh seorang kakek-kakek.

"Kerja apa kamu ini? Masa manik-manik kalung tidak rata dan aneh begini? Ulang!" bentak kakek-kakek itu kepada seorang laki-laki yang… Waktu malam?

"Anu.. Maaf mengganggu.." kataku. Keduanya menoleh ke arahku.

"Oh, maafkan saya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya kakek-kakek itu.

"Aku ingin mengasah pisau milik Nona Jill," aku memberikan seplastik pisau kepada kakek itu.

"Oh, tentu, nanti saya akan mengasah pisau miliknya. Biayanya nanti saja saat sudah di asah."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih," aku segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini.

"Pertama… Ke Aja's Winery, kedua ke Supermarket," gumamku seraya membaca memo pemberian nona Jill. "Dan harus sudah selesai jam 12.00!"

Aku bengong. "Jam… 12?"

Aku lalu melirik jam tanganku, "Kyaaaa! Ini sudah jam 11.30!"

Dengan terbirit-birit, aku pergi ke supermarket. "Gawat, belanja sebanyak ini hanya perlu waktu satu jam?"

Aku sampai di supermarket. Aku lalu masuk ke dalam dan.. BRUUK!

_Uuuh.. Terjadi, lagi.._ keluhku dalam hati. Ada beban diatasku. Aku memerhatikan beban itu.

Rambutnya cokelat panjang. Mukanya terlihat pemalu. Dan…

"Wuaah.. Maaf!" katanya segera bangkit. Aku juga ikut bangkit.

"Ng… Maafkan aku juga, ya.. Aku terburu-buru!" aku berlari ke dalam supermarket.

"Bubuk kare 10, tepung 10, nasi bulat 15, minyak 20, dan cokelat 16." absenku seraya mengambul barang-barang yang disebut tadi. "Oh, gula 20."

Aku terbengong-bengong melihat tumpukan belanjaan di depanku. Ini terlalu banyak! Mana mungkin aku sanggup membawa ini semua!

"Ah, Nona berambut pirang disana!" panggil seseorang kepadaku. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang laki-laki bertampang… Er… Lemah?

"Aku?" tanyaku menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Iya, kamu! Kurasa kau akan kerepotan membawa itu semua. Nanti akan kuantar ke rumahmu. Alamatmu?" tanyanya menyiapkan secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen.

"Ng… Rumah kelurga besar Hilton," jawabku perlahan.

"Oh, baik kalau begitu. Nanti aku kirim. Bisa lihat daftar belanjanya? Aku repot bila menghitung itu satu persatu."

"I.. Ini," aku memberikan memoku, dia lalu menghitungnya.

"Semuanya 15000 Gold," ujarnya setelah lama berkutat dengan mesin hitungnya.

Aku memberikan selembar uang 50000 Gold. Dia lalu memberikan kembaliannya dengan agak lama.

.

.

Aku menatap kedua anak Nona Jill yang sedang makan. Mereka makan dengan sangat lahap. _Apakah masakanku cocok untuk lidah mereka?_

"Enak, Mark?" tanyaku pelan.

Mark menoleh dengan muka belepotan saus tomat. "Enak kok, kak!"

Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum. _Mark mirip dengan adikku_, pikirku.

Bel pintu berbunyi keras. Aku menghapus air mataku dan berlari ke pintu depan.

"Selamat datang Nona Jill dan…. Tuan.. Kai?" ucapanku lebih mirip dengan pertanyaan.

"Claire, aku mau pergi keluar kota mengurusi pekerjaan. Anak-anakku ku bawa. Jadi untuk beberapa hari kau cuti.. Er.. Tapi nanti kau bersihkan rumahku, ya!" jelas nona Jill panjang lebar.

"Ah, baik, akan kulakukan semaksimal mungkin," aku mengiyakan.

"Sekarang kau bantu anak-anakku membereskan baju mereka," pinta Nona Jill.

"Saya laksanakan sekarang," kataku sopan seraya membungkukkan tubuhku.

-In Gennifer and Mark room's-

"Lagi-lagi keluar kota…" keluh Gennifer sambil mengepak kotak aksessorinya. Mark mengemas mainannya ke tas besar.

"Bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku tidak enak melihat mereka bekerja sendiri-sendiri.

"Ng… Kalau begitu tolong kemasi baju tidurku," Gennifer menunjuk koper pinknya.

Dengan cepat aku langsung menghampiri lemari Gennifer dan mengambil beberapa baju tidur dari sana.

"Oh iya, jangan bawa baju yang sudah kusam, ya! Oooh, harusnya _Mommy_ mengantarkanku ke panti asuhan minggu depan," keluh Gennifer seraya menyematkan jepit mungilnya.

"Baik," aku mengambil beberapa piyama yang masih putih bersih. Lalu menyimpannya di kopor.

"Maaf, kak, bisa kau membantuku?" tanya Mark. Aku menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Mark?" tanyaku lalu mengintip kopor milik Mark. Berantakan, dan menumpuk.

"Mark.. Mark, bukan begini caranya membereskan baju.." aku tersenyum geli, lalu duduk di samping Mark dan membereskan bajunya.

"Nah, seperti ini," aku tersenyum puas melihat koper Mark rapi.

"Oh, _thanks_, kak," Mark menutup dan megunci kopernya.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita turun kebawah, ya… Nona Jill sudah menunggu kalian.

"Ayo, kak."

.

.

.

"Maaf, ya Claire… Baru bekerja sebentar kamu sudah cuti."

"Ahaha.. Tidak apa apa, kok… Baik-baik disana, ya nona, tuan.." aku tertawa pelan.

"Ya sudah Claire, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya!"

"Baik, nona."

Setelah kapal berjalan pergi, aku segera berlari pulang ke Inn. _3 hari… Cukup lama, ya_.

"Ann, aku pulang!" sapaku. Gadis berambut orange itupun menoleh.

"Claire! Cepat sekali kau pulang?" tanya Ann sambil memeras kain putih yang sudah kusam lalu mengelap lukisan antik milik ayahnya.

"Nona Jill pergi keluar kota karena urusan pekerjaan." jawabku merebahkan diriku di kursi. "Ann, jus jeruk dong!"

"Iya, iya," kata Ann sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki dibelakangku. Aku menoleh, _Si cowok aneh rupanya_. Aku kembali ke pandanganku semula, tidak menghiraukan si cowok aneh itu.

"Hey."

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar suara si cowok aneh itu. Lebihnya lagi sapaannya itu ditunjukkan kepadaku.

"Apa?" balasku sedikit cuek.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kenapa kau harus tahu namaku?" tanyaku balik.

"Sosialisasi itu, kan penting," balasnya.

"Tidak penting bagiku, Cowok aneh."

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku begitu?

"Sejak kamu membentakku kemarin."

"Oh, itu... Maafkan aku kalau begitu."

Aku terdiam sebentar. Entah ada apa tiba-tiba aku mengulurkan tanganku. "Claire McVee."

Dia membalasnya, "Gray Smith."

"Kau… Tadi dibentak kakekmu, ya?" tanyaku ingin tahu. "Eh? itu kakekmu, kan?"

"Iya, kakekku, aku malas jika aku membahas kakek tua itu," keluhnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maafkan aku."

"Ehem! Maaf mengganggu tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya… Tapi jus jeruk segar yang nona pesan sudah datang," Ann tahu-tahu sudah ada di sampingku. Membawa baki yang diatasnya ada segelas jus jeruk.

"Ann! Kau ini kalau muncul selalu saja tiba-tiba!" gerutuku sebal.

"Maaf, habis kalian terlalu asyik ngobrol, sih! Nggak enak, kan kalau ganggu," Ann tertawa seraya meletakkan gelas jusku di meja. Aku menyambar sedotannya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Claire! Kau gila! Cepat sekali jus jerukmu habis!" Ann terkaget-kaget.

"Aku haus… Tadi berdiri menunggui kapal datang bersama Nona Jill," aku berdiri dan meraih tasku. "_Well_, Ann, aku ganti baju dulu, ya!"

Ann hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tapi Gray? Ng… Dia menunduk dengan semburat merah di mukanya. Dia demam gara-gara melihatku minum sebegitu cepat, ya? _Claire.. Itu sangat konyol._

Aku tidak menggubrisnya. Dengan langkah agak cepat, aku pergi ke kamarku.

Aku bersenandung ceria seraya melepas pakaianku. Aku lalu membuka lemariku dan memilah-milah baju. _Er… Kayaknya ini bagus, deh!_ aku mengambil celana pendek berwarna putih dan kaus tipis bertuliskan 'I (love: ikon) myself!'.

_Yap, ini sungguh pas!_ aku memandang bayanganku di cermin. Aku lalu meraih ikat rambutku dan mengikat rambuku menjadi buntut kuda. Tak lupa menambahkannya dengan pita biruku.

"Claire! Ada paket untukmu!" Ann mengetuk pintu kamarku. _Paket? Dari siapa?_ aku membuka pintu dengan rasa penasaran yang luar biasa.

"Nih! Tertulisnya, sih dari Jack, tidak ada nama panjangnya," Ann menyerahkan kotak paket itu, aku menerimanya.

"Jack siapa, Claire?" tanya Ann ingin tahu.

"Rahasia!" aku langsung menutup pintu kamarku dan menguncinya. Terdengar gerutuan Ann dan disusul oleh suara langkah kaki.

Jack Hamilton namanya. Dia mantan pacarku di Flowerbud City. Sebenarnya minggu kemarin dia masih bersamaku. Tapi aku memutuskannya karena aku akan bekerja disini.

Breeek! aku menyobek kertas pembungkus paket itu. Lalu membuka kotaknya.

"Hng? Apa ini?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

TBC

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mayumi: Hufft selesai! Silahkan tunggu chapter 3! *dum dum dum dum dum*

pesan untuk para flamer

Kalian telah merusak kedamaian fandom HMI! Jangan bawa-bawa follower-mu! kembalikan kedamaian fandom HMI! Jangan baca kalau nggak suka! JANGAN BACA JANGAN REVIEW KALO NGGAK SUKA!


	3. My new friend

**Servant****: Chap.3 : My New Friend!**

Mayumi: Mayumi minta maaf kalau di Chap.2 Mayumi rasakan kalau… Alurnya kecepetan! *nangis di dada Gray*

Gray: Woi, author jelek! Lepasin nggak? *nyepak author cantik nan imut* (Readers: *muntah darah*)

Mayumi: Yosh! Chapter tiga dilanjutkan! Selamat membaca dan.. Review!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chap.4

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tanganku meraba-raba kotak itu, lalu menemukan benda lembut di dalamnya. Aku menarik benda itu keluar.

Sebuah boneka beruang berhasil kutarik keluar. Boneka itu berwarna cokelat dengan pita dilehernya. Bisa kalian sebut, _Teddy bear._

Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu meraba-raba kotak itu lagi. Tanganku menyentuh sebuah kertas… Seperti amplop?

Dengan cepat aku menarik amplop itu keluar. Amplopnya berwarna pink dengan bunga plastik di sudut atasnya. Aku merobek amlop itu. Ada 1 lembar kertas di dalamnya, aku membuka lipatan kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Dear Claire,_

_ Hai Claire, apa kabarmu? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan, sih? Kenapa kau harus pindah ke Mineral Town? Padahal aku bersedia membantumu dan keluargamu._

_ Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Claire… Aku rindu senyummu dan segala yang kau miliki._

_ Oh ,iya, kau suka teddy bearnya? Aku harus mengantri di toko selama 1 jam untuk mendapatkan itu._

_ Baiklah Claire, suratku sampai sini dulu. Kuharap kau membalasnya, dan lebih kuharapkan lagi kau pindah lagi ke sini, ke Flowerbud City._

_ With Love_

_ Jack_

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

"Jack… Maafkan aku… Tapi… Tapi aku tidak mau membuatmu susah dengan cara membiarkanmu membiayai aku," aku merebahkan diriku dikasur. Menutup mukaku dengan bantal. Tanganku memeluk erat _teddy bear_ pemberian Jack. Aku lalu menangis sepuas-puasnya hingga tertidur.

.

.

Pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang memanggil namaku. Aku membuka mataku, masih berat untuk membuka semuanya, memang.

Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang. Lalu mengusap mataku. Aku masih terdiam, masih setengah berada di alam mimpi.

"Claire, Claire, kamu tidur, ya? Claire, bangun cepat!" ketukan pintu berubah menjadi gedoran.

"Ha?" aku langsung tersadar dari alam mimpi dan langsung membuka pintu.

"Ann, ada apa?"

"Ini sudah jam makan malam Claire… Sekarang kau bersihkan badanmu dulu dan segera turun ke bawah," kata Ann panjang lebar. Aku hanya menurut saja.

Ann pergi. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku aku segera mandi dan berpakaian.

Singkat cerita, aku sudah berada di bawah. Untung saja aku kebagian tempat duduk.

"Claire, mau pesan apa?" Ann menghampiriku seraya membawa buku menu.

"_Pizza _dan _milkshake_," kataku.

"Oke, segera datang!" Ann pergi ke dapur.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang mendekatiku. Tangannya membawa sebotol minuman, jalannya sempoyongan, dan mukanya merah. Dengan cepat aku menyimpulkan: dia mabuk.

"Hik… Hai, nama hik kamu siapa? Hik," sapanya lalu duduk di depanku.

"C… Claire McVee," jawabku takut-takut. _Well,_ kalau aku boleh jujur. Aku pernah diserang oleh orang mabuk.

"Hik… Namaku… Hik Karen, Claudia Karen Hik, tapi biasa disebut Karen hik!" gadis bernama Karen itu meneguk lagi minumannya.

"I… Iya, Karen."

Karen tiba-tiba bangkit. Lalu melambaikan tangannya kea rah pintu. "Ricck! Riiicccck! Aku disini!"

Aku menoleh ke tempat yang dilambaikan Karen. Seorang pria berambut orange panjang dan kacamata.

"_Bye_ Claire, aku pergi bersama Rick dulu, yaaa! Oh iya, rumahku di supermarket!" Karen berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah Rick.

Aku tersenyum canggung. Karen membalasnya dengan tersenyum ceria.

"Claire, maaf lama menunggu," Ann berlari kearahku. _Milkshake_ di bakinya bergoyang-goyang.

"Ann, hati-hati _milkshake_nya! Mau jatuh, tuh!" tegurku. Ann memperlambat langkahnya.

Ann sampai di sampingku. Dengan hati-hati dia menyimpan _milkshake_ dan _pizza_nya di meja.

"Selamat makan Claire, aku harus melayani yang lain dulu," Ann beranjak pergi.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya makan, seseorang duduk di depanku. Aku menengadah untuk melihat siapa itu. _Cowok aneh dan… Yang bertabrakan denganku di Supemarket?_ Maaf, aku keliru. Bukan satu orang, tapi dua orang.

"Hai," sapaku, lalu menenggak _milkshake_ku.

"Hai, tidak keberatan aku duduk disini?" tanya cowok- salah, Gray.

Aku mengangguk, "Hai, rasanya kita pernah bertemu."

"Ng… Iya, di.. Di depan supermarket, kan?"

"Iya, disana," aku mengelap mulutku dengan tisu. "Siapa namamu?"

"C…Cliff… Cliff Grain," katanya malu-malu.

"Ann!" Gray mengangkat tangannya memanggil Ann. Reflek, Ann menghampirinya.

"Gray, mau pesan apa?"

"_Steak _dan angg…"

"Kurasa aku harus ke atas," aku menatap tajam ke arah Gray. "Aku benci anggur."

"Terserah," kata Gray cuek. Mendengar kata itu, aku langsung bangkit dan berlari kecil ke atas.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 malam, mataku masih terbuka. _Ukkh, kenapa tidak bisa tidur, sih?_

_Lebih baik aku minta dibuatkan susu hangat oleh Ann,_ aku menyibak selimutku dan keluar kamar.

Suasana Inn gelap gulita. Aku menyalakan senter kecilku lalu berjalan pelan.

Tiba-tiba lampu Inn menyala terang. Aku tentu sangat kaget._ Bukankah Doug seharusnya mematikan lampu Inn? Ada apa? Jangan-jangan ada pencuri?_

Aku berlari menuruni tangga. Ann ada di depan pintu masuk. Tangannya membawa koper.

"Ann," panggilku seraya memegang bahunya. Ann menoleh.

"Claire, ada apa? Malam-malam begini?" tanya Ann sedikit kaget.

"Ngg… Aku tidak bisa tidur, rencananya aku mau meminta susu hangat padamu… Kau sendiri kenapa disini? Malam-malam lagi."

"Oh, ada tamu. Dia akan sekamar denganmu," Ann menunjuk orang berambut pirang sama sepertiku. Namun bedanya rambutnya ikal. Sementara aku lurus.

"Oh," kataku simpel.

"Silahkan ke lantai dua, Ann akan mengantarmu," terdengar suara Doug.

"Baik kalau begitu."

"Ayo aku antar," Ann mengajak anak pirang itu. Lalu menoleh kepadaku. "Claire, aku mengantar Rin dulu, ya. Kau tunggu saja dulu disini, tunggu sampai aku turun."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu duduk di salah satu meja. Doug pergi ke kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ann turun ke bawah. "Claire, susu coklat hangat, ya?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Ann tersenyum lalu berjalan ke dapur.

Aku terdiam, lalu memejamkan mataku. Aku mengingat saat-saat bersama keluargaku dan… Jack.

-Flashback-

_**First **__**-11 Years Ago-**_

_ "Ayah pasti akan kembali. Claire tidak percaya pada ayah, ya?"_

_ "Claire percaya, kok!"_

_ "Kalau Claire percaya, Biarkan ayah pergi, ya? Ayah akan mencoba untuk menyembuhkan nenekmu."_

_ "Tapi ayah harus kembali lagi!"_

_ "Tentu, Claire… Tenang saja. Ayah pasti kembali."_

_**Second**__** -8 years ago-**_

_"Claire, kita harus pindah!" Ibuku menutup koper._

_ "Kenapa?"_

_ "Ayahmu…"_

_ "Ayah kenapa, bu? Ayah sudah mendapatkan obat untuk nenek?"_

_ "Claire… Maafkan ibu tapi…"_

_ "Ayahmu sudah pergi ke alam sana."_

_**Third -4 Years ago-**_

___"Claire selamat malam."_

_ "Selamat malam juga, Jack. Omong-omong, kok kamu ke rumahku malam malam?"_

_ "Ng… Itu, anu Claire…"_

_ Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Menatap Jack heran._

_ "Suka padamu, Claire."_

Itulah tiga kejadian utama di hidupku. Aku membuka mataku. Lalu menghela nafas berat.

Ann keluar dari dapur, dia lalu berjalan ke arahku dan menyimpan susu hangat di depanku.

"Ini Claire, santai saja. Aku akan menungguimu."

"Terimakasih, Ann. Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam," aku menghirup susu itu.

"_It's okay_, Claire." balas Ann tersenyum. "_Well,_ Claire bisa aku curhat?"

Aku sedikit terlonjak mendengarnya. _Ann ingin curhat padaku? Padahal baru seminggu berteman._

"Boleh saja, sih."

"Claire, begini, kau tahu Cliff Grain?" tanya Ann.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. _Cowok pemalu itu, ya?_

"Ng… Begini Claire, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, ya…"

Aku lagi-lagi mengangguk. Padahal sudah bisa kutebak kalau Ann akan bilang bahwa dia suka kepada Cliff.

"Aku… Suka sama dia. Tapi…"

Aku hanya terdiam. Menunggu kata-kata Ann selanjutnya.

"Dia selalu menghindar bila bertemu denganku, Claire! Kenapa, sih?" Ann emosi sendiri.

Aku mengangkat bahuku, "Dia, kan pemalu, Ann… Wajar saja kalau dia seperti itu."

"Tipsnya?"

Aku menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Yah, lebih baik kamu lebih bersikap ramah kepadanya. Ajak dia bicara, tanyakan kepadanya kenapa dia selalu menghindar padamu. Dengan itu semua akan jelas," kataku dengan lancar.

Ann terdiam. Dia bengong mendengar perkataan yang aku katakan tadi. _Well,_ wajar saja, waktu aku masih sekolah, aku pernah menjadi master cinta.

"Kamu benar, Claire! Makasih, yaa!" Ann melonjak kegirangan. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Aku melirik gelas susuku yang sudah kosong. "Ann, aku mau tidur, ya… _Thanks_."

Ann tersenyum. Lalu dia mengambil gelasku dan beranjak pergi.

-To Be Contiuned-

Mayumi: Selesaaaai!

Claire: Nggh… Sebutkan bentuk di muka bumi di dasar laut!

Mayumi: Ngg… Hidung, mulut, mata, dan pipi.

Claire: Heh! ngaco! ngapalin sana! tanggal 9 ulangan, loh!

Mayumi: Hiks…. Jadi begitulah ceritanya… Jadi cerita servant nggak Mayumi publish selama seminggu… Gomenasai ne, readers!

Gray: _Good bye! Over and out!_

R

E

V

I

E

W!


End file.
